powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dex Rogers
Dex is HT 1 Red Ranger & leader of the HT Rangers. Biography Dex is a spirited youth who is always facing and rushing forward to seize joy of life. He is the one usually giving it his all, the type to easily be fired up and go against the odds. Out of the five HT Rangers, Dex's Imagination is the strongest and he inspires others to believe in what he believes in, often pulling his friends along whether they like it or not. He often acts before he thinks and hates cramped places. He seems to be the only HT Ranger with any form of memory of their pasts. He has a habit of initiating Colour Switches during fights without asking for permission, often annoying his friends as well as the Conductor. HT 1 HT 1 Red is HT 1's default form, accessed by inserting the Red MiniZord into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 1 uses the track-themed HT Sword as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Sword Zord *Red Zord - Colorless= HT 1 became a grayish white color in episode 20 when he sat out of the fight because he couldn't make the monster laugh and handed his MiniZord to Claire. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket Zord *n/a - Ultimate= Ultimate Mode is HT Rangers' power-up which HT 1 can access by putting the Ultimate MiniZord, that comes with the Express Cannon, into the Express Morpher. }} - Colour Switches= HT 1 Blue is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 1 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 2's Blue MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 1 uses the railway platform-themed HT Shooter laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Shooter Zord *Blue Zord - Yellow= HT 1 Yellow is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 1 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 3's Yellow MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 1 uses the railway signal-themed HT Hammer as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Hammer Zord *Yellow Zord - Green= HT 1 Green is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 1 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 4's Green MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 1 uses the HT Axe as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Axe Zord *Green Zord - Pink= HT 1 Pink is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 1 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 5's Pink MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 1 uses the railway bridge-themed HT Claw as his weapon. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *HT Claw Zord *Pink Zord - Orange= HT 1 Orange is an alternate Colour Switch form assumed when HT 1 swaps his HT MiniZord with HT 6's Orange MiniZord and inserts it into the Express Morpher. In this form, HT 1 is armed with the beacon-themed HT Baton ''' which can use the Drill MiniZord for a more powerful finishing attack. '''Arsenal *HT Minizord *Express Morpher *HT Baton Zords * Orange Zord/Builder Megazord * Drill Zord - Lion= HT 1 Lion is a Wild Colour Switch form assumed when HT 1 swaps his HT MiniZord with the Lion MiniZord,and inserts it into the Express Morpher. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket Zord *Lion TrainZord - Tyranno= HT 1 Tyranno is a Dino Charge Colour Switch form assumed when HT 1 swaps his HT MiniZord with the Tyranno MiniZord,and inserts it into the Express Morpher. Arsenal *HT MiniZord *Express Morpher *HT Blaster *Prism Ticket *Tyranno Fang Zord *Red TyrannoZord - }} }} See also *Right - his counterpart in ToQger Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Leader Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Heroes